User talk:Firebird14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:My demigod KJ would like to be a son of Mnemosyne with a tome and standard power, a son of Apollo with a bow, a quiver, and Imperial gold and sonic arrows with regular powers, or a son of Dionysus who is weaponless but has all possible powers. page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 15:07, June 6, 2011 infobox http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Infobox this is the one that some people use here. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) claim Please don't forget to make a page for your newly claimed character, KJ, if you don't do so within the next few days your claim will be deleted.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ctf First of all ctf is something flamefang put together, the whole system is his work, with the help of others, it has been tested, so you'd have to speak with him if you have other ideas as to how it could work. I know him and another user are currently working on how to work the teams. As far as adding new cabins, this isn't something that's just done randomly, and we have no future plans to add anymore cabins.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) rowan I think that the condition that my character is in has nothing to do with you, you can't request quests for the sake of other user's characters without talking to them first. That's just rude. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Bach is totally correct[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I forgive you but me and bach and hollow already have a quest planned[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea, see I don't put a character into a coma without a future plan, so although you need to talk to people first before making decisions about their characters, I have all details of all my characters planned out past present and future. I'm not "mad" though, you didn't know, but now you do, so make sure before putting a plan into action that involves other characters not your own, you ask first. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) characters Sorry, I haven't updated the claim page since we made the new user levels, disregard that, I'll fix it later, the user levels is correct *entry=1 *lv 1=2 *lv 2=3 *lv 3=4 *lv 4=6 *lv 5=8 --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 23:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) pet shop Although I love your enthusiasm and that you put thought into it, we don't feel a pet shop in general would be appropriate for camp.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) quest Well it's not that I don't want you along, it's just I plan my quests out pretty thoroughly well in advance of starting them, plus it's kind of a continuation to Rowan's quest, as he's been in a coma since the end of the quest he went on with Robbie and Jordan, which is why they are on it, and Elena is Rowan's girl friend, which is why she's on it, and I had so many requests early on to take the 4th spot. But how about this, I do have some ideas for other quests to do in the near future, I'll make sure to include one of your characters on one of those ok?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) quests No a character can only be on one quest at a time.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) quests Not sure I'm really awful at figuring out problems with other people's quests, lol, great at making them though. I'll look over your quest and get back to you. Also, depending on when it'll start will depend on whether Alassea can go on it, I'm on two now, and have 2 planned for myself to start in the net couple of weeks. So I'll let you know if I can once we get it approved.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to let you know that some people have commented on your quest asking to go... I won't messge you again unless I have to, I promise, just wanted to let you know that... Socutewow18 20:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) alas That's ok, you can call her Alas for short, lol, and "she" would love to join in that case, if it's not going to be starting for a couple of weeks anyway, so count her in. (psssst she has a boyfriend now, lol, she's dating Zeke from the Zeus cabin, lol)--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) dreams No worries, I don't mind questions, --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 04:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Dream sig Just fill in the areas and then paste it into your custom sig line on your preferences --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- How you want your name to appear(how you want send a message to appear, like "Iris message" or "message me" etc) ---- ouranos Actually Ghost has a child of ouranos, Axel, and I think there was another, not sure, I know Lilith was a mortal who found his blood......The problem with making a child of Ouranos, is that because he was castrated like before Zeus was even born, you have to work in how they are so old, and we aren't allowing any more god characters.....--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The Stone Mirror Quest Your character's objective is to help but constantly disagree with the others. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 23:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice job sparring. ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 17:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry been busy, didn't mean to forget to message you back, I plan on going through all users today and fixing levels, so that will happen I swear, you can go ahead and change it on your main page if you'd like, that would help me a great to deal to have one less page to edit, the ctf thing, ask flame if he needs any help, what would be helpful that I know of is to help come up with ability ideas by entering the contest and be available to help test it when it's ready to have a test run, wow, ummm Oh the quest thing, no the leader doesn't have to post first, but sometimes it helps, Oh and your quest has a mod now right? you still need a prophecy and objectives from the moderator. Ummm can't remember was that all your ?'s?--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) oooooo I knew I was forgetting one, lol, as far as I know, you tell the counsellor you want to challenge them, and I think it gets voted on or something by the other cabin members, you'll put something up on the cabin page where you each say like why you should be head counsellor, and then people vote.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ummmmm Maybe just pick three to add for now, and name them like Nearby Town/Post Office, so that they link to the Nearby Town page. I would do maybe some sort of theatre, since people seem interested in having dates there, maybe some sorta store, and post office, we can add more later, just do 3 for now though, and name them like I said.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :-) Sorry meant to message you earlier, they look good, good job! Thanks! --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer but CTF is currently under control. You will be taken into consideration when we approach the beta testing phase. Flamefang 16:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) locations Yea I wanted to start slow, make sure we only add valid realistic locations, and that they are going over well, why don't you make me a list of all the spots in town you want to add and I'll let you know which ones sound good.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) locations Ok, looks ok, not sure about the golf course, though, can't imagine that there's anyone on here whose character would enjoy playing golf, I would also suggest waiting on the ice rink until winter time when it's more valid, and I'd run the fair for at least 2 weeks to give optimal time for users to enjoy it, before closing it, and give that one a special event category as well, just remember to link them to town, and let me know as you get these pages completed so that I can double check, but I'd say with the added comments from above go ahead and get started.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 16:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ideas.... The zoo pic looks fine, although the exhibit below the wolf one is hard to read. The character idea, well I'm flattered, but the thing is, she was only a month old when he left Russia, and I have a whole thing around why he left Russia and the KGB.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ideas.... The zoo pic looks fine, although the exhibit below the wolf one is hard to read. The character idea, well I'm flattered, but the thing is, she was only a month old when he left Russia, and I have a whole thing around why he left Russia and the KGB.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 14:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) That's certainly an interesting idea, however, we've got a lot going on currently with the implementation of CTF, BC Battles, and The Store. So, here's what I'll have you do. Create a little write up, between a paragraph to a page in length, detailing exactly how you think the races should work. I'll take a look at it and then my Department and I will get to work trying to implement it. Thanks for your willingness to help! Flamefang 17:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Feedback sent, it's a comment on the page. Flamefang 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firebird. I like what you've been doing but I've got a request. You see, when you make a lot of things at once and present them to people they don't know what to do. Right now you're throwing a whole ton of things at them and it's actually being counter productive. Could you perhaps stage the release of new town areas? Perhaps one a week? Flamefang 16:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to stop working on it, we just won't release it for a while. CTF and BC battles need to get done and be in progress for a while first. Good job on it so far though. Flamefang 16:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) bc No you get 4 additional spots for bc--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, he's all yoursWhat is courage, but the precense of fear, yet the will to go on 18:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it... I think it was someone else... Are you on? Everyone still needs objectives. ~NewYorkerDean(Divulge your schemes...) 04:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm on. I tweaked the prophecy a bit in order for it to make sense. I'll explain it to you on Chat. ~NewYorkerDean(Divulge your schemes...) 04:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I have assigned King to assist you in your work on Chariot racing. Although he's a member of my department he has been instructed to treat you and your ideas with respect so, please, feel free to continue as you have in the past but with him as a guide and assistant. Report to me if there are any problems. Thanks, Flamefang 01:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You have probably already ahd this sugestion but you sould Have Pegasus as a horse upgrade 02:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) well no one's in chat.....was it cut?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) i was responding to that...it's glitching[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) congrats on getting rollback :)Skyandbray 20:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) janus contest Thank you for participating in this month's contest, unfortunately your entry did not win, but I hope this doesn't keep you from trying for future contests, if you would like to make this character anyway, you still may make them, but they would be considered a major character. Cheers!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Silver Soul Sorry, sorry! Ok, so Lenobia ais back, there's been some confusion, so she's going to get back in the quest, really sorry, maybe next quest? Socutewow18 03:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay so your rp with demi thats reeeaaallllllly long at mountain pond makes it hard to find our rp. Should I delete the two comments of our rp and start over at the top? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes and yes Lenobia 16:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You. Lenobia 17:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Fire, I'm visiting my aunt till Tuesday, I don't think I can use internet. So, the quest, if it can wait I appreciate it. Thanks! Queen.Bee(talk to me) 03:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sig Let's see if it worked....*fingers crossed* "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 05:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Jamie Lague Hey Fire, Your character, Jamie Lague, is imbued with a Wobbegong but there's already a Wobbegong. Ghost says you have to change it. "Let me ask you a question, Alex. What do you think is the greatest evil on this planet today?" "Is that including or not including you?" 18:08, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Names I got it! Laureline -> Laurel. I even got its last name, Laureline Chevalier. XD Now I just need her story worked out. Thanks anyway, Fire... 08:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fire I don't have too much time right now but I'm going to ask you to temporarily cease development on the Chariot racing. We've got some other things to work on in our own department and in the aftermath of gel leaving there's the Activities Dept. to take care of... Flamefang 21:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Acolytes Jordan Allred- Coral (Poseidon) Mort Allen- Adam (Gaia) Liam Wall- Sunshine (Apollo) Evan Mills- Prodigy/Inkwell (Mnemosyne) Oliver Buchanan- Wing(Aeolus) Vic Halen- Gentleman(Hephaestus) Just put on Vic's Page under his history "Acolytes" While Growing up in Memphis, Victor quickly became friends with a group of kids that that lived in the ghettos near him. They formed an immediate bond, and Vic just as quickly fell into their bad habits and delinquent behavior. They often cut school, got in street fights regularly, and often sought out drug dealers, though to Vic's confusion, they never bought or used drugs from them. Completely unbeknownst to Vic, his friends were all demigods that had been brought together and trained by Hephaestus in a group he called the Acolytes. the Acolytes never went to camp, but had been training to kill monsters from very young ages. They were each claimed in secret, and each willingly agreed to help Hephaestus maintain his protection of the south, due to it's deposits of celestial bronze. The entire time Vic knew the Acolytes, he was unaware of his heritage. For years after pick up Vic, the Acolytes tried to spur on the emergence of his powers, as he would be a key tool for their cause. In one of these excercises, Vic was pitted in a fight against a dirty man known as Lucky, a known drug dealer who was also known in town as being extremely violent. No one was aware that Lucky was a manticore in disguise. Vic easily defeated him in hand-to-hand combat, and earned several thousand dollars in betting money as a result. As Vic and his friends slept that night, Lucky took revenge by lighting the apartment complex they had been taking refuge in on fire using greek fire. The acolytes unfortunately died in the fire, unable to put it out or properly protect themselves. Vic had panicked and froze, his resistence to heat/fire activating inadvertantly, leaving him as the only survivor. Vic still mourns thier loss to this day. Then the pics going horizontally in this order Adam,Inkwell,Coral, Sunshine,Wing, and under the pics, put their names, nicknames, and (1994-2010) Forgot one I didn;t tell you about Luther. add him in? Luther Jacobs, son of Nyx, Ebony heey! thanks for the help!:D DenisseMarinPercyJacksonObsessed<3 03:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC)''PercyJacksonObsessed<3 Which char? Lenobia 06:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Which char is it for? usually when uploading a pic that's already uploaded, the uploader will say something. Lenobia 06:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat That's weird. Try this: . 16:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Looked at your post for the challenge and slight problem my friend. I don't think you know how big megalodon's jaws are compared to a human. Fire, Az said Jun's quest is cancelled. Count me for yours. 16:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) file lauren The image of lauren, the votes to have it removed won, sooo yea. sorry.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) what did i do for a warning then. I know you did but you said i wasnt getting a warning. whyd you change your mind. Im only responding to your posts because i thoguht i might get in more trouble if i ignored them. i dont mean to be argumentative how did i continue to break policy. al, i was doing was responding to your posts. i already said that i thoguht i would get in trouble if I jsut ignored them. is replying when people talk to against policy DemiTitan 00:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry. i really didnt mean to sound argumentative. i was just trying to explain why i made my mistakes and it came off kinda badly DemiTitan 00:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ill jsut be quiet DemiTitan 00:48, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry it took so long. but, here it is. Thanks Firebird you are now a role model to me. you made my day. thanks, Oceana Bluewater 04:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Back So, I'm back on laptop. Let's continue the quest! Queen.Bee(hello!) 05:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Lets RP at Captain Giorra Am i crazy or are all of you crazy i think im right and your wrong 05:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) you waanted to talk t me? Mossflowerrules 21:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) sure, but how do i do that? Mossflowerrules 21:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey, you know how Scout left? Well she left me in charge of her cahracters. SHe has 7 majors, and 1 BC. I have 4 majors and 1 BC. I'm keeping 4 of her characters until the dance is over, would you be willing to take one of her characters please? Ariana Lee, Kayla Cummings, Nia McDare? Your pick. Thanks a bunch, Fire. Rider(Hit me up!) 19:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey what is the limit of the picture size to put on my char's page? Oceana Bluewater 21:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I was wondering if you'd like Seraphina to go and save Gwan, because if you do, then we could RP them becoming friends out according to Az, since there's no time in rp. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 13:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Slagars is in a screwy problem! hey, ain't on chat beacuse it's playing up for me! http://percyjackson.speeqe.com/ is where i'll be. more info on my user blog Jackson Tryder Thanks. The Storm Rider 00:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ghost of the past quest objectives Your char's objective is to question every decision Kim (kari's char) makes. He has to be always skeptical of her decisions. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 21:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Firebird14! I was wondering if I could adopt Giovanni Stratford from you? Aspen113 00:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Is my quest approved? Piper13 20:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) volcano quest could you bring on the drakons, please? This is my caring cup \_/ it is empty 17:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Gold Soul :D ummmm Ok so doing a char check, I have that you are 2 over your major limit so let's recap: Major camp: #Nolan Coldlad (Tyche) #Reese Baldur (Counsellor, Leto) #Hank Bartley (Dionysus) #Ebony Princeton (Hecate) #June Summers (Lt Counsellor, Boreas) #Jamie Lague (Counsellor, Palaemon) #Ben Mason (Living in Town, Anteros) #Astrid Dahl (Boreas) (Shared with Wise) #Cameron Trubey (Koios) #Henry Bellard (Morpheus) Minor #Cirrus (rain nymph) #Layla (darkness nymph) BC #Theo Nichols (Tartarus) #Gwandoya Ngugi (Oizys) #Peyton Kannon (Styx) #Luther Jacobs (Nyx) Other #Lauren Knight (Harmonia) (Up for Adoption) #Giovanni Stratford (Hermes) (up for adoption) #Gwen Revis (Aphrodite) (Amnesia in the Big House) #Serena Tolbert (Dead) BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC)